Match It Up: CeCe x Deuce
by xXbeautifuuldarkknessXx
Summary: This is my alternate version of the episode "Match It Up." Deuce and CeCe start questioning whether they really were just 'amigos'. Meanwhile, Rocky and Ty play matchmaker for them.
1. Match it Up

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy :) I made a lot of references from the TV show, so I think the story will make more sense if you have already watched every episode of the series. But most importantly, the beginning scene is copied from the episode "Match it Up", so it's highly recommended that you had watched this particular scene before reading on, so here's the youtube link: .com/watch?v=P6oq8-ssUNc Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, etc, all belongs to Disney. **

"Okay," Ty said in a teaching voice, "if you wanna grab the most money possible, you have to be focused, calm and relaxed."

Deuce nodded. "I'm ready coach."

CeCe and Rocky began hurling play money at Deuce, with Ty using a hairdryer, colourful strips of paper flying everywhere. Ty began hurling insults at him: "Amateur! Stuff some money in your shirt, little girl, you make me _sick." _Deuce desperately snatched up the play money, but with little success began crumpling and shoving it into his mouth. Ty turned off the hairdryer, and CeCe and Rocky stopped throwing.

Ty beamed, no longer in harsh coach mode. "So what'd you get?"

Deuce leaned on the table, panting. "About seventeen dollars and _some really hurt feelings!"_

"Feelings?" Ty seethed. "I'm trying to turn you into a ruthless money grabber and your talking to me, about feelings? I cannot coach a crybaby."

With that, he put down the hairdryer loudly and left the room.

"Deuce, Ty's right. You need to focus. Get rid of all distractions. Maybe you could break-up with Savannah", suggested Rocky.

"Why would I do that?" exclaimed Deuce, taken aback.

"Because, you've never broken-up with anyone, and now could be your one and only chance," continued Rocky, persuasively.

"And, I can help you through it with my new service. CeCe's Couples No More!" shouted Cece extravagantly, Rocky and her spreading their arms wide out in jazz hands.

Deuce looked unconvinced. "But Savanna and I are happy together."

CeCe's voice became more earnest now. "Trust me Deuce, she's not the right girl for you. But I know someone who would be perfect for you. Someone you already know. Someone who you have a lot of things in common with."

"Oh, I get it now." Deuce got very quiet.

"Oh good," CeCe said, relieved. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for you."

"I can't believe it, CeCe." His eyes widened in realization, and he gazed up at her. "You totally dig me."

"I _what?" _She felt her voice rising.

"She _what?" _Rocky gaped at her guy friend. _What is he thinking? _she thought in her head.

"I WHAT!" CeCe exploded, shaken by the idea of _ever _liking Deuce romantically.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this but", Deuce replied, his voice soft and careful. He got out of his chair, facing the redhead. "It's just, I'm not into you that way. I mean we're friends but just friends."

"Oh no, _no, _Deuce, that's not what I -" CeCe desperately tried to make him understand, but she couldn't finish before he interupted.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting it down lightly. "That's the way it has to be. I'll see you later, amiga." He lightly punched her on the shoulder, flashing her a playful smile. "And FYI, that means 'friend.'"

Rocky awkardly scratched her neck. _Oh man...what have we gotten ourselves into? _

Dina walked in, looking fed up. "Wow, if you wanted him for yourself, you should've just said so."

* * *

CeCe sat at the entrance of the apartment, the stairs cold and hard. People milled around, kids speeding by on their skateboards and dog owners walking their pooches, and inconveniently, leaving the dog poop for someone to just step on. She saw the blonde, foreign twins - Gunther and Tinka - basking in the sunlight at a table by the bakery, the smell of freshly baked cookies filling the air.

She rested her head on her knees, thinking _hard, _which was unusual for her, but she couldn't leave it alone.

Why on earth would Deuce ever believe that she was into him? What's worse, CeCe didn't know why it bothered her so much. She recalled the memory of him confronting her.

_"...you totally dig me," _he had said.

_"Oh no, no, Deuce, Deuce, that's not what I -" _she flushed, fumbling with her words, but regained control of her blushing before anyone could notice.

Mostly, the situation just made her frustrated. This was _just _like Deuce, convincing himself that he was a ladies man, when really compared to Ty...well, he couldn't even compare. It was just like that time when Rocky went wild and rebellious after being accused of being a goody two shoes. They had had a conversation about the _Complicator, _one of the most misbehaving guys at school.

_"That guy is such a loser," Rocky huffed, her eye twitching._

_"I dunno," said CeCe. "I think he's kinda cute, in a bad boy sort of way."_

_Deuce had strolled in, overhearing the conversation. "Yeah, I get that a lot," he said smugly._

_Dude, CeCe had thought to herself. I wasn't talking about you. _

CeCe laughed to herself about the memory.

She _had _meant Dina when she said there was a girl out there who was perfect for Deuce. Yet now she pondered whether her and Deuce could ever be a compatible couple. She thought about the awesome headphones always clinging to his neck, the way he could carry out a sick beat with drumsticks. The image of Deuce smiling, his thick brows hovering over his kind eyes, flooded into her mind.

CeCe jerked her head up, yanking at her hair. _What the hell was she getting at? That Deuce and her could be a couple? No. Never. Absolutely not..._

She remembered again about how she had been confronted. She had been left feeling shocked, as if a terrible secret of hers had just been unleashed for the whole school to laugh at. But it _wasn't true. _

Deuce was just a friend. Just an amigo.

Something was nagging at CeCe, and it wouldn't go away.

_Oh man..._

**Author's Note: Hope you likeyy :D Plzz review. **


	2. CeCe gets Shaken Up

CeCe Jones felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. The music pulsed through the room, almost deafening. The routine they had practiced for weeks was now fully memorized in her mind, and her body danced to the beat, her light auburn curls bouncing and gleaming in the lights overhead. She felt the comforting presence of her best friend, Rocky, who looked just as ecstatic, wearing a wide grin.

Suddenly, Ty and Deuce entered the room. They gathered with the other onlookers and staff, nodding to the music. She glanced at them from the corner of her eye, feeling her gaze sweep over Deuce.

And it was enough to let her mind go blank.

CeCe froze amid the crowd of other dancers, who continued on with dance. Some shot her disapproving looks. She was like a statue in the middle of moving shapes. Maybe she could join in the routine again, and the whole nation watching live wouldn't notice. Rocky shot her a desperate look, halting for a moment to see if CeCe was alright. But the moves the other dancers were doing looked unfamiliar. Which way was left? Right?

The onlookers looked confused, along with Ty and Deuce who seemed to be speaking in urgent tones.

_No, please, _she thought hysterically, growing dizzy. The stage in front of her began to blur together, shapes and shadows blending in colourful chaos.

Everyone stopped. For a moment, CeCe thought it was because of her, but they were all posed, fake smiles plastered on the faces. Music no longer played. The dance was over.

"And cut," called Gary Wilde, the host of _Shake It Up Chicago._

He walked up to CeCe and Rocky, a stern expression on his face. A feeling of dread filled her. She knew that she had ruined it for everyone.

Gary opened his mouth, but Rocky beat him to it.

Her best friend snatched her hand. "What happened out there?"

CeCe avoided Rocky's concerned gaze, wanting to hide her face away. Tears burned in her eyes. Even worse, Deuce and Ty strode up, worried.

_I have to get away from Deuce, _she thought urgently.

She squeezed her eyes, letting her soft red hair fall in front of her face.

Rocky gripped her hand comfortingly. This led CeCe to look up, only to regret it.

Everyone was quiet. Everyone's stares burned into her. It was too much.

"_Stop staring at me,"_ she pleaded in a hushed voice, panting.

Rocky felt a wave of deja vu. This was like the time she had found out CeCe had dyslexia. And just like that time, CeCe fled the room.

Rocky found herself running after her best friend. "CeCe, wait!"

Deuce stepped forward, almost as if he was going to follow her, but Ty held him back.

"Leave it alone man."

* * *

CeCe was sitting on a bench outside the studio, arms wrapped around her knees. Rocky could hear the muffled sounds of sobbing. She sat down next to her best friend and began to stroke her hair. A minute passed in silence. It was almost peaceful.

CeCe raised her head to look up for the first time. Her eyes were red with crying and a frown tugged at her lips. She searched the sunset for an answer, Rocky didn't know, but as the redhead's face crumpled in sadness again, Rocky knew that she hadn't found it.

"You can tell me anything," Rocky whispered, she wrapped her arm around CeCe, who laid her head on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she asked, "Is this what you meant by your dyslexia effecting your dancing?"

CeCe shuddered. "This," she choked, "was way worse. Worse than the time I froze up when auditioning for _Shake It Up Chicago. _I-I saw Deuce enter the room and my nerves got the better of me. I was humiliated in front of the whole entire nation and I ruined a dance routine that was worked on for weeks."

Rocky jerked away, brown curls bouncing around her face. She stared. "Deuce?" she exclaimed. "You have feelings for Deuce? How come you never told me this?"

CeCe stood. "Because I didn't know if my feelings were real yet," she cried. "There he is, my best guy friend strolling into the room, and I never expected him to have that effect on me!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"Okay," Rocky scratched the back of her neck. "That's awkward. When did this start?"

CeCe sighed, sitting back on the bench. "A couple of days after he thought that I actually had feelings for him. They never existed before that. But when he said those words, I found myself questioning if he was right..."

Rocky gripped her friend's shoulders, shaking her. "Look, I want to support you on this. But this is Deuce we're talking about."

"I know."

"Deuce, our best guy friend."

"I know. He was right. If we ever became more than amigos, our friendship would be ruined. I know it has to stay this way-"

"But maybe you should take a chance," reasoned Rocky, smiling.

"I know - wait, what? No. I can't. I just can't." CeCe pulled away from her friend and started down the sidewalk.

"Just listen to me!" Rocky gave chase. "And isn't your mom supposed to pick us up?"

Abruptly, CeCe stopped walking, and Rocky collided with the girl.

"You're right." She sat on the curb, folding her arms and stubbornly refusing to listen to anything else her friend had to say. "Let's wait here."

A couple of the staff were already heading to their cars and driving away. A couple that exited honked at CeCe. She didn't know whether it was to say good-bye, or _your the idiot that ruined today's show!_

"Hello," a heavily accented voice said from behind them.

It was Gunther and Tinka. They both had their hands on their hips, looking upset, but amazingly bright in their sparkly outfits.

"Did ve miss the practice that said you were to freeze in the middle of ze dance?" huffed Tinka, her blonde hair styled into a bun on the top of her head. A pink bow accented it.

"Yes, ve do not know what the choreographers were thinking this time," snapped Gunther, sarcastically.

Rocky glared at them. "Leave her alone."

"Yeah, get!" shouted a voice from far away. They looked up to see Ty and Deuce approaching.

Rocky felt CeCe instantly grow tense. Gunther and Tinka went away, but she couldn't help noticing the blonde girl glancing back at her brother. Gross.

Deuce's gaze didn't leave CeCe. She had worn light gray jeans which were ripped along the pant legs to show the fishnets underneath, and a black sequined halter top for the show. Her hair was a mess, surrounding her face, but he couldn't help noticing how sexy it looked with her red strands plastered to her cheeks.

_She's gorgeous, _he thought, then froze. _What did I just say to myself? I shouldn't be thinking like this about her. Especially when I made a fool of myself by thinking she was into me, but had really helped prevent me from dating a gold digger. But I can't believe it took me awhile to notice how pretty my best girl friend looked."_

Then he noticed her cheeks were slightly damp. Her head hung low, avoiding his stare.

Ty rubbed her arm. "Are you a'ight?"

CeCe nodded quickly, but there was an unsureness to it.

Deuce fumbled around for words to stay, hoping to out do Ty. "Look, so you froze while a billion people were tuning into the show, no biggie."

Rocky's jaw dropped. "Deuce," she hissed in a warning.

"I bet when we get back to school, no one would have noticed that you messed up."

"_Deuce_."

"_Well, actually,_ if I were you, I would make a fake identity and move to Gunther and Tinka's country, and raise goats. I bet barely anyone will recognize you there-"

"DEUCE!" Rocky shot him a death stare, and her hand shot out to snatch his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Rocky! Ow, okay!" he yelped.

He gulped, ducking his head in embarassment.

CeCe sighed. "Could you guys leave us alone for a moment?" she asked Ty and Rocky.

* * *

Shortly after they had left, CeCe glanced up at her friend, slightly startled to see that he was staring back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I suppose that didn't make you feel better."

He saw a hand in his vision and didn't react fast enough as CeCe slapped his in the face.

He rubbed at his cheek which stung, groaning softly.

CeCe was grinning at him.

Deuce smiled weakly. "I guess I deserved that."

"Well," she replied, giggling "it did make me feel better. I _do _like to have my vengeance." On the inside, her nerves were still a messy bundle when Deuce was around, but it was important that she keep her cool.

Deuce puffed out his chest. "Then, good. You can do it again if it makes you feel better."

The redhead laughed, shaking her head. A feeling came over him as the sound filled his ears. Unable to restrain himself, he stepped forward and embraced CeCe.

The girl was shocked, but she could feel herself melting as her friend rocked from side to side comfortingly. She hugged back, her palms pressing into his back, burying her face in his leather jacket. This was the way it was supposed to be. A friend having their friend's back. It felt so right, and yet their bodies couldn't get close enough, even as they pressed into each other. He felt warm, and it was hard to let go. Realizing how close her face was to his neck, CeCe drew back and smiled at Deuce.

"Thanks, your an awesome amigo," she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "And FYI, that means friend."

_Hey, didn't I just say that to her a week ago? _thought Deuce. The moment had faded.

A car honked at them, and she turned around to see who it was, not seeing Deuce's smile collapse into a frown. It was her mom's police car. Ty and Rocky were seated in the back, and Rocky gave CeCe a knowing smile, winking.

_So they saw me hugging Deuce, _she thought, reddening.

She turned back to him. "Hey, you need a ride?" she offered.

"Um, sure." He forced a smile.

They loaded into the car, in which they drove away from the studio and back towards home.

In very, very uncomfortable silence.


	3. Ladies Man

Ty was making his way down the staircase of the apartment entrance when he saw Deuce between a pair of exotic looking girls. They both had long dark hair and tan legs, and he couldn't help noticing they were both clinging to Deuce, who wasn't exactly the smoothest with ladies as he was, but it looked like he was hitting it off.

"I will see you chicas at the Olive Pit tomorrow," flirted Deuce.

The two girls giggled, casting adoring glances at him. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek. As they left Deuce and walked by the steps, Ty gave them a once-over and whistled. They winked at him in turn.

"Hey," said Deuce, walking up to him. "You got twenty bucks to spare?"

"For what?"

"My date, at the Olive Pit." His spanish friend grinned at him.

"Dude, no one takes advantage of the ladies man," Ty folded his arms.

A blonde walked up. "Oh hi, Ty," she reached out to hold his hand, not seeming to notice Deuce. "Do you have any change on you?"

Ty flew at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How's fifteen bucks sound," he said smoothly, digging into his jeans pocket.

The girl beamed. "Wow, I only wanted coffee, but I owe you one! Remember our date is this Saturday."

She strutted away to her group of friends.

Deuce leaned in. "No one takes advantage of the ladies man...except for the ladies! You just blew off fifteen beautiful dollars."

"Like I'm gonna blow off another twenty for your date! Your on your own. How about you make it a double date. Me, you, two stunning foreign girls, what do you say? We can share the bill."

Deuce popped his collar, looking proud. "Well, they're not into American guys. Besides, they only speak spanish."

Ty rolled his eyes. "Hey, what about CeCe? I thought you were into her?"

Deuce looked up at his friend, startled. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't act like I didn't see you two getting comfortable in front of the studio," Ty smirked.

"W-what? It was nothing like that. She needed a friend's support, so I gave it to her."

Ty didn't believe him, but he didn't say it out loud.

* * *

Rocky walked into her apartment with the lights dimmed down and the TV on a low volume. Her brother, Ty, was dozing off on the couch, face buried into the cushions.

"Ty, wake up!" groaned Rocky, striking him with one of the pillows.

"Huh, what?" Ty jerked upright, surprised. "Where's the fire!"

His sister rolled her eyes. "There is no fire, must be one of your lame dreams," she muttered, then went to slide open the curtains.

Ty squinted at the light. "Then why does it burn?" he said weakly, still feeling tired.

Rocky sighed exasperated. "It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon. What are you doing taking naps, I thought you were supposed to be hanging out with Deuce by now."

"He's on a date."

Rocky went still, staring at her brother. "Say WHAT?"

"He's on a date."

"I heard you the first time-"

"Then why'd you ask-"

Rocky hit him with the pillow again, plopping down next to him. "This is bad," she mumbled to herself.

Her brother eyed her suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, smiling sweetly.

"You can't lie even if your life depended on it," Ty sighed.

"Of course I can, pshh, pshhh," Rocky said lamely.

"CeCe likes Deuce," Ty stated, as if it were a well known fact.

"Of course not!" Rocky cried, as if it were the craziest thing. She couldn't spill her best friend's secret. "It _depends, _like let's sayyy, does Deuce like CeCe?"

Ty shrugged. "I'm not sure. One moment it's like he does, and then the next...well, he's on a date right now with two latina girls, you do the math. "

"_Two girls?" _Rocky cried incredulously.

"I know, my reputation of ladies man is on the line!"

His sister rolled her eyes. "There are more things to worry about than your 'reputation'," she told him, sliding out the window. "I'm going over to CeCe's. Would you mind spying on Deuce for me?"

"On my best friend? Uh, I'll pass."

"Oh, c'mon, there's ten bucks in it for you."

Ty snatched the bill from her. "Nice doing business with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Why are all the main guy in the characters in Shake it Up so awesome? ;) I meann, Deuce, Ty, Gunther, and even little Flynn (so adorable) are irresistablee.**


	4. Can't Be Bothered

Rocky made her way down the fire escape, carefully dodging pigeon poop. One floor down later, she was peering into CeCe's apartment. Flynn and his nerdy friend, Henry, were lounging in front of the TV screen, thumbs rapidly pressing the buttons on their video game controllers.

She cranked the window open and slid inside the room. "Hey boys, where's CeCe?"

The two kids had their eyes glued firmly to the screen, and barely noticed her. Rocky moved in front of them to block the television.

Flynn jerked his head up, gasping. "Cruelty!"

Rocky rotated her hips and snapped a finger. "You'll see more of it if you don't tell me where your sister is."

Henry shifted his glasses. "I believe you will acquire such information if you cook us some bacon."

Rocky gaped at Flynn, embracing Henry. "_What did you do to him?"_

Flynn nodded, giving her a satisfied grin. "I taught him well."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" shrieked Flynn, rushing to the door. Opening the door wide, there stood CeCe, soaking wet. "Found her!" he yelled, then shut the door.

CeCe started banging on the door. "Flynn, let me in!"

Rocky did instead. "What happened to you? Your all wet!"

CeCe scratched her face awkwardly. "Yeah, about that," she said rapidly, "See, funny story, I ran into a bunch of kids with waterguns, and apparently, they didn't like the show. Yayy, happy ending!"

Rocky shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think so, you better get into some dry clothes."

CeCe started laughing hysterically. "Nawh, I just _love _it when I'm soaking wet in my clothes, with everyone staring at me as if I were unstable!" she cried sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Again. That was _sarcasm_. So where are we heading?"

"The park! Let's go hang, let's go crazy, let's go meet BOYS!" Rocky danced around CeCe.

They were now in her bedroom. The redhead rummaged through her closet.

"Boys?" she replied. "Rocky, I'm not interested in meeting other guys right now-"

Rocky fake laughed, slapping her friend playfully on the arm. "Really? You know, you can do wayyyy better than Deuce. Seriously. Wayyy better."

She turned around so that her friend could change.

Slipping into some black leggings, CeCe noticed the akwardness in Rocky's voice.

"Your hiding something," she accused.

"Psshh, no I am not!"

CeCe wriggled into a silver tube top, and put a gray army jacket over it. "C'mon, we all know you suck at lying."

Finished changing, she spun her friend around, staring Rocky in the eye. "Listen, I'm not interested in Deuce anymore. We're _just _friends. I mean, it has to be like that, or else it'll just effect my performance on the show."

"Well, are you sure, because it's just, if anything happens, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Is there any reason for me to be hurt?"

Rocky stared at CeCe's combat boots, too nervous to look her in the face. "Deuce is apparently on a date with two beautiful, foreign girls and I sent my brother to spy on him."

CeCe laughed. "What? You didn't have to go through all that."

"Then explain why your not interested in seeing CUTE BOYS at the park?"

CeCe bit her lip, frustrated. "Okay, fine, so I'm not entirely over him. But my red hair probably turns him off anyway. We weren't together in the first place, so I won't let this bother me, and you can't either."

Rocky hugged her. With a sudden burst of energy, they leaped up and started dancing. "Let's go hang, let's go crazy, let's go meet BOYS!" they cried, then fell in a heap of laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: HEYY BAY-BEES! So I've got the fourth chapter up and I'm soo excited! I promise I'll update regularly. Worried about her career, CeCe is fighting hard to get things back to the way they weree - no more Deuce, right? Yeaah rightt, we all know the answer ;) **


	5. The Olive Pit

**Author's Note: Having no experience in the language, I used Google Translate for the following spanish. It was honestly so much fun saying it out loud, LOOL! I loved writing this chapter, it gets us closer to a confession :) Enjoy!**

"Here are your orders," the waitress said, sliding the dishes piled with food onto the table.

"_Gracias_," thanked Maria, smiling sweetly.

The waitress stared blankly at her. "Well, _bonjour _to you too."

It was Maria's turn to stare dumbly at the woman. Hoping to evaporate the akwardness, Deuce rubbed his hands together. "_Vamos a comer," _he declared. _Let's eat's!_

_"Si," _agreed Isabelle, the girl with voluminous brown curls. Maria's was flat ironed straight.

They ate their food in silence, forks clanging against their plates and glasses clinking.

Just then, Ty appeared around the corner, and relief filled Deuce.

"Yo, over here!" he called.

Ty walked over and slid into the chair next to Maria.

"Wassup?"

"Nothing much, just having the time of my life!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that," Ty said sarcastically.

"_Su amigo es lindo,"_ remarked Isabelle, her eyes trained on Ty. _Your friend is cute. _

"Uh, she said, your interrupting our date," lied Deuce, not wanting to be out done.

"Well, she doesn't look too mad about it," noted Ty, kissing Isabelle on the hand.

"You are," struggled Maria, trying to speak english, "how do you say..?"

"Very cute," finished Isabelle.

Deuce laughed awkwardly. "They, uh, they're getting really mad, actually."

Ty's face became serious. "Deuce, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Deuce told the girls to wait for a minute, and they made their way across the room, away from the table.

"Dude, I can tell you totally dig CeCe," Ty confronted his friend. "And this is not the way to go."

"But look at them, they're total babes!"

"Oh, believe me, I know. But I also know that you know that your just doing this to distract yourself from who you _really _like."

Deuce ran a hand through his hair. "I'm messed up."

"Nawh," protested Ty, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just need to tell her how you feel."

"And if she doesn't feel the same way? What happens then? Do we pretend like I didn't just blow our friendship away?"

"This is your decision, a'ight? What's your heart telling you?"

"To go stick my head in an ostrich hole?" said Deuce miserably.

Ty clapped his hands. "There you go, problem solved. You do that." Ty made his way back to the ladies.

_"What kind of advice is that?" _cried Deuce, following.

"I'm kidding, man. Just tell CeCe you like her. When she rejects you, _then _you can stick your head in a ostrich hole."

"_When _she rejects me?"

"Did I say when? I meant _if."_

Deuce sighed, digging his hands in his pocket. "There's no going back, then. Imma tell her."

Confidently, he strode out of the room.

"¿Dónde se va?" asked Maria, confused. _Where is he going?_

"I dunno what you just said, but it sounded _perfecta!_" Ty cried, putting his arm around the spanish girl.

**Author's Note: Once again, Ty reclaims his spot as ladies man, lol. More coming up :D **


	6. More than Amigos

**Author's Note: Phew! I've done four chapters so far todayy, and to tell you the truth, I just couldn't put this story on hold (jumps up and down excitedly) Alrightyy, what you've been waiting for! DRUMROLL PLEASEEE! **

"_CeCe,"_ whispered Rocky. "They are _totally _checking us out."

The redhead glanced over her shoulder, trying not to be obvious. A blonde with light blue eyes looked over at them, and even as CeCe gazed back, he didn't tear his gaze away. Beside him was a fit looking guy with chocolate coloured skin.

CeCe gripped Rocky's hands tightly. "They are _cute!_"

"Total keepers," she gushed back. "You don't think they're in high school, right? Remember, at Gary's party..?"

"Don't remind me," CeCe muttered. "Shh, they're coming this way!"

"Hey," the blonde greeted them. "I'm Connor. This is my friend, Evan. You wouldn't happen to be the two cute dancers I keep seeing on _Shake it Up Chicago, _right?"

CeCe wound a piece of hair around her finger flirtatiously. "Why, yes we are."

Rocky winked. "Today must be your lucky day!"

"Definitely," agreed Evan, casting adoring looks at them.

"Way better than Deuce, eh?" Rocky said in a low voice. "Up top!"

CeCe didn't high five back. "His name is like buzzkill!" she cried, then started to walk away.

"One second, please," Rocky told the guys, who had confused expressions of their faces. "CeCe, wait! I'm sorry if bringing up his name ruined the moment."

The redhead sighed, plopping down on a bench. "No, I'm sorry. They're real cute and all, but there's like _nothing!"_

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, no butterflies, no spark. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada-"

"Yeah, yeah," Rocky interrupted. "I get it. But killer butterflies that make you freeze on live television isn't that awesome either-"

CeCe laughed, squeezing her friend. "_You bet."_

"You should tell Deuce how you feel."

"I _probably should..."_

"Then how 'bout now?"

"_Now!"_

Rocky spun her friend around. Deuce was just strolling into the park, looking around. He seemed to be searching for something. When his eyes landed on CeCe, her throat closed and her heart beat rapidly as he approached. Rocky withdrew back to Connor and Evan, leaving her standing alone.

"Yo, CeCe," he grinned, eyes smiling as his gaze sweeped over her. "Listen up." He yanked open a side of his leather jacket, showcasing a colourful display of tickets. "There's this rock band coming up, called _Bloody Rose. _If you want to make a purchase, I'm your guy. Or..." Deuce pulled open the other side of his jacket. "Would you like an actual-"

"_Bloody rose?" _predicted CeCe, stroking her chin. "'Cause that would be gross."

Deuce chuckled, and held up a rose, with beautiful red petals, a long stem and jagged leaves. "Naw, just a regular rose."

CeCe took it, blushing. "Classic Deuce. I like it." Then the moment was gone, as she thought aloud, "I don't have to pay a dollar fifty for this like the last time you tried to sell me something, right?"

Deuce smiled widely, much to CeCe's pleasure. "It's free, actually. I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you."

The redhead closed her eyes, letting it sink in.

Discouraged by the lack of response, Deuce hung his head. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way."

CeCe looked up. "It depends what you're trying to say," she said softly, reaching out to hold his hand. "Because I kind of like you, more than a 'amigo'."

He looked up, eyes widening when he realized their faces were just inches away from each other. Leaning forward, that's all it took. The kiss was tender and sweet. Both had never kissed anyone before, and the feeling of their lips melded together felt like unfamiliar territory, but sent new sensations through them. CeCe put her hand on the back of his neck. Deuce's one arm stroked her back, the other tangled in her luscious hair. Yet it was a chaste kiss, and ended way too quick. Both were breathless. CeCe's knees almost gave way, if not for his arm still supporting her.

She could almost feel herself drowning in his kind, brown eyes.

Suddenly, a long "_aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww" _broke the blissful silence. They turned around to see Rocky, grinning ear from ear. She could barely contain her happiness for the two.

Deuce slid an arm around CeCe's waist, an eyebrow raised.

"We're gonna have to get used to that," CeCe realized with mock dread.

Deuce looked amused. "Whatever it takes."

Rocky smirked. "Ahem, well, if you don't mind me mentioning, the bridesmaids at CeCe's fantasy wedding have to wear _yellow." _

CeCe forced a laugh, embarassed. "Psshh, Rocky, pssh, that's just _loco." _

**Author's Note: I think I'd have to agree with Rocky's "_aaaaawww." _I just can't wait for the rest of season one to premiere, I'm itching for some romance between the two :/ Although, with Deuce and Dina being together and all right now..._sigh. _I'm not _quite _finished with this couple right now and I wanna delve a little more into their dating experience, so you can expect more short stories to come on CeCe x Deuce :D Feel free to review! **


End file.
